


RedMer: The How it Happened

by samui_sakura (sammie_s43073)



Category: RS DreamStarZ
Genre: DI AKO SURE? LOL, Landian, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammie_s43073/pseuds/samui_sakura
Summary: The questions we've been asking have now been answered. (As if may nagtatanong nga.)Sino ang naunang na-inlababo? May panliligaw ba?
Relationships: RedMer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	RedMer: The How it Happened

  
**RedMer: The How it Happened**

Rehearsals were hard work. It was no different today. Sometimes, after the repetitive three-hour dance routine, Eomer wondered if it will all eventually lead to something. He did want to become a performer. He had liked it since he was in kindergarten, but the last one and a half years of the same dreary acting, singing and dance lessons seemed to have no end in sight. He and his co-trainees were still young, but that also made them impatient, and often, the elevated hormone levels led to shouting sessions, especially between Singto and Jared.

Jared, or Red, as he preferred to be called now, was clearly aiming to be the leader of the group. He was younger than Singto, but he was more vocal, more open with his opinions, which to some, including Eomer, made him appear like a twat. Not to mention he was the most irritating person that Eomer had ever had the chance to meet.

Today was no exception. Singto had called for a break but Red wanted to go on, saying a break would halt their momentum. In a way he was right. They had finally finished the song number after days of failing to be in synch all the way through. But their trainer agreed with Singto and had nodded to the break. So here he was now, Red, sitting beside Eomer on the dance studio floor, moping and huffing like an annoyed puppy.

Eomer tried to ignore him, as if that was even possible when the guy was six feet tall. 

“We could have done another round,” Red huffed, wiping his sweat with his white t-shirt.

Eomer’s eyes rolled. Why did he have to listen to this guy? He should be in the pantry with Cy, eating, until they were called back. But Cy was out sick today. His bunkmate, Gio, said he had fallen from the top bunk and had sprained his arm when he used it to break his fall. The chatty Gio gossiped that Cy had a nightmare and was screaming before he had fallen off. He said it was probably like those Thai horror movies with a woman water ghost. Eomer had given him a smack on the forehead for that. Gio always associated Thai horror movies to Cy just because the guy was originally from there.

He liked Cy. Well, he had a major crush on him was more appropriate. Eomer had found him pretty and sweet, if a bit annoying, on the day of Cy’s introduction to them almost eight months back. They had become friends easily as they were of the same age, and probably because Eomer gravitated to the young man’s easygoing attitude. Unlike Red here who was now swearing at his shoelaces as he retied them.

“Alam mo, hindi ka papatulan n‘yan,” Eomer finally said out of annoyance. Red threw him a glare which easily changed to an annoyingly naughty smile.

“Eh ikaw, papatulan mo ko?” Red said, winking.

“Oo,” Eomer raised a fist. “Eto o. Konyatan kita.” At Red’s laugh, Eomer grew more irritated. 

“Sige, para pag magkaroon ako ng bukol sa noo, you can kiss it better,” the taller guy continued and smiled wider.

Eomer returned the smile, awkwardly; and then sticking out his tongue at Red, he said, “Mukha mo.”

“Gwapo.”

Eomer made a face. “Kapal mo. Alam mo yun?”

Red just smiled more and then winked again, making Eomer roll his eyes skyward. The guy just couldn’t stop being exasperating, Eomer thought. 

“Alam mo na ‘yung part mo sa skit bukas?” Red suddenly asked, turning to face him. “Nakapag-practice ka na?”

“Tch! Oo nga pala. Meron pa nun,” Eomer said. 

He had totally forgotten about it. They had a skit with a partner tomorrow and Cy was his partner. He couldn’t practice with him today because of his injury, and Eomer was suddenly worried what he should do. All the other trainees had a partner to work with. If he failed the skit, he’d have a bad mark on his score card. He couldn’t have that. 

“Wala akong partner. I can throw lines with you,” Red offered, which made Eomer raise an eyebrow at him.

“Bakit wala kang partner?” he asked, suspicious.

“Magaling na raw ako eh – di, joke lang,” Red said, chuckling at Eomer’s frown. “I’m doing our choreo kaya next month na lang daw ako magsi-skit. Pero I can work with you on yours. Drama yung napunta sa inyo ni “Cy, ‘di ba?”

Eomer nodded. He and Cy only had three to five lines each, but the background for the scene was rather heavy – his character with a terminal illness, and Cy’s character, with whom he was in love, was getting married. Needless to say, there was crying involved.

“Ano? Tara. I have your scene here.” Red brought out his phone, skimming through some PDF files. “Start na ‘ko.” 

Eomer panicked a little but nodded. He also faced Red and took a lungful of air as the other began.

“Everything’s so expensive and my family is a mess with the invites going out, you won’t believe it.” Red was shaking his head, perfectly projecting a girl who barely had her head above the water from all the overwhelming aspects that encompassed planning a wedding.

Eomer reached out and took Red’s hand, his smile sad, as Red went on ranting about flowers and the bridesmaid gaining weight. “It would have been you, but you don’t see me.” 

“We went to the dessert tasting yesterday,” Red said, squeezing Eomer’s hand. “And the cakes were heavenly,” he continued, moaning his delight with the imagined food. “I wanted to bring you some, but they caught me.” He whispered the last bit and laughed a little. 

Eomer laughed, too, then said, “It will remain secret in a corner of my heart, this unrequited love for you.” 

Red tilted his head a little, wondering, and Eomer leaned forward to kiss his cheek. “And when I am gone, don’t weep, but always smile – smile your sweetest for me.” He thumbed Red’s cheekbone lovingly and closed his eyes, letting his tears fall.

A few seconds passed, with his emotions from the scene just subsiding, when Eomer felt the softest touch on his face. He opened his eyes and found Red smiling at him, a new smile that he had never seen before.

“Ang galing mo pala umarte,” Red said, taking his hand away and brought out a hankie from his sweatpants pocket. “Muntik na rin ako maiyak ah.” He gave it to Eomer and the other dried his face of the salty tears.

“Thank you,” Eomer said, nodding and looking at the handkerchief then at Red. “Uhm, lalabhan ko muna.”

Red grabbed the small cloth. “’Wag na,” he said and winked.

Just then, their dance coach came back into the studio, looking around, though he left again as he had forgotten his phone somewhere. 

“Start na yata tayo uli.” Nevertheless, Red stood up, stretched and yawned. “Lika na.” He told Eomer, eyes bright, like his smile.

“Thanks sa practice, ha,” Eomer said, returning the smile. He watched Red shrug before offering him a hand, which he took to pull himself up and get on his feet.

When they were in front of the wall to wall mirrors, Eomer saw Red tie the hankie just below his knee, a weird style of his, and remembered.

“Baka ipinampunas mo ng pawis yan kanina tapos binigay mo sa kin,” he said, feigning shock.

“Ito ang pinampunas ko ‘di ba?” Red replied, his naughty smile now coming back, as he raised his t-shirt to wipe his face, showing his well-defined abs.

“Kailangan talagang ipakita ‘yan, ganun?” Eomer said, shaking his head in disbelief at the other’s shamelessness. 

Red brought his shirt up to his chest, slapping his abs. “Yes naman. Pwede mo hawakan.” He teased, winking.

Eomer groaned in exasperation. “No thanks. Dami nang humawak n’yan ‘no.”

“Selos ka? Break na kami ni Aubrey, don’t worry.” He opened his arms and made a come-hither gesture. “I’m all yours, Eomer. This is all yours.”

Eomer frowned. “No thank you. Never in a million years.”

Red clutched his chest, doubling over. “Aray naman sa never.”

“May taste ako ‘no.”

“’Di mo pa ‘ko natitikman.”

Eomer was out of words. He just shook his head. 

“You know you want me,” Red said, licking his lips as he ran his hand on the ridges of his flat stomach.

“Dear gods…” Eomer sighed, cringing. 

“Hoy, ano ‘yan?” Singto passed by Red, elbowing the younger man’s exposed stomach, making Red really double over. 

“Istorbo ka naman.” Red mock-complained, throwing an arm about Singto’s shoulder. “Tingin mo? Bagay kami ni Eomer, ‘no?”

“Ang landi mo, ang aga-aga,” the older man admonished, taking Red’s arm off him and went to the end of the dance hall.

Red just laughed and threw a glance over his shoulder at Eomer. 

“Yuck ka.” Eomer said, making gagging noises. 

“Yummy, you mean.”

“Never.”

“Kakainin mo rin ako – ay ‘yung mga salita mo pala.”

“Hoy!” Eomer said, scandalized. His cheeks were heated and he knew he was blushing. 

“Tama na ‘yan, Higad de Makati,” Singto said aloud from the end of the room as he fixed his gym bag, making Eomer blush even further and Red laugh harder at his reaction.

Eomer prayed for the day to end quickly. He just couldn’t stand Red anymore – especially not with that smile of his being thrown at his direction every two minutes. He just noted that the older man has been doing that more lately.

“You want me,” Red stage whispered and Eomer rolled his eyes at him.

“Stop.”

“Right now, thank you very much. I need somebody with a human touch?” Red sang and chuckled.

“Grabe, nakakapikon ka.”

“Nakaka-in love din,” Red followed, smiling again.

“Oh my god, help.” Eomer leaned on the mirror, looking at the ceiling. He then heard footsteps approaching him and he gasped at Red who was now standing just inches in front of him. “What the heck?”

“Date me,” Red said, oozing with confidence that had Eomer literally taking a step back.

“Hoy, hindi ka na nakakatuwa,” Eomer said, confusion settling in.

“I have been told otherwise,” Red said.

“Well, mali sila… kung sino man sila,” Eomer replied, sitting down on the floor again, his back to the glass, to avoid the taller man’s intense gaze – a wrong move, he realized soon, as Red went on a bent knee in front of him and took his hand. “What are you doing?” Eomer said, his heart beginning to thump hard in his chest.

“Liligawan muna ba kita? Pwede naman.” 

“Hoy, Red. Ang sama mo magbiro.” Eomer said, trying to pull his hand away and failing.

Red’s face was serious now, his eyes darkening. “Hindi naman ako nagbibiro…”

“Tumigil ka na, ha?” Eomer said, “Kanina cute pa, ngayon hindi na.”

At that, Red flashed him a grin. “Sabi mo ‘yan ha? Cute ako.”

“What?!”

“What?” Red asked, too, chuckling at Eomer’s deepening flush. 

Eomer’s heart was now hammering. Red was much too close for comfort and what he was doing was throwing Eomer off the rail. This was totally confusing and he was beginning to panic.

“Hey… calm down,” Red squeezed his hand harder, making Eomer look at him. “I’m just asking you to date me.”

“Jared, please, ‘wag mo ‘kong pag-tripan,” Eomer said, trying to settle his nerves. “Hindi na nakakatuwa.”

“Hindi naman kita pinagti-tripan ah,” Red said, reaching over and now had both Eomer’s hands in his. “I really like you a lot, Eomer. Pwede ba tayong maging tayo?”

Eomer gasped. Surprise was just the half of it. This day was getting more unreal by the second. He barely knew what he was saying anymore. He was a relationship virgin, and dating anyone was the last thing he had on his life plans at the moment, but here it was in the truly significant form of Jared Jacobs.

“I’ve never been…” 

“I know,” Red’s smile was warm. “Ako rin…”

Eomer’s brows furrowed, confused. “Andami mo nang relationships… What do you mean?”

“I’ve never been this serious about anyone…”

For the second time that day, Eomer was rendered speechless. The larger hands holding his served as an anchor, though, and he Red’s conviction gave him some grounding.

“Will you consider at least?” 

“I don’t know…” Eomer couldn’t continue and decided he just needed to breathe in deeper to get him to focus on something – other than the surreal thing that was going on now.

Red’s hold on his hands tightened as his tone became more enthused. “Eomer, I’m sure nakakabigla ‘to…”

“Nakakabigla?! How about our management – and we’re supposed to be – and I’m gay. You’re not!”

Eomer knew his voice was rising and he was switching to English, which meant that he was really freaking out. And Red just shrugged the whole thing off as if it was nothing. 

“Well, I can’t really choose who I fall for, ‘di ba?” he said, his eyes twinkling. “Besides, 21st century na. It’s just right na maging open sila sa lahat ng kind ng relationships. So, sinasagot mo na ‘ko?”

Eomer’s mouth was left hanging open at the question. “Ka-kanina date lang tapos, ligaw, tapos – what…”

“Ano ba dapat? Ahh… Will you marry me?” Red asked, his shoulders shaking, thoroughly enjoying Eomer’s shell-shocked reaction.

“Jared!” Eomer gasped, now truly unable to speak. His chest felt like bursting and he was beginning to pant as if he’d run a race.

“Sorry, ino-overwhelm kita,” Red said, this time he was serious, his voice low and calm, giving Eomer the space to actually breathe a tad easier. “I’ve never done something like this before either, dive in and take a risk.” 

“Then why do it?” Eomer asked, somehow finding his voice.

“Cause you’re worth it,” Red replied, and added, “’Oo, L’Oreal. ‘Wag kang tumawa.”

“Sorry!” Eomer said and found himself chuckling, thankful for the distraction that he knew Red had intentionally thrown in. 

Red pouted. “Nagko-confess ako rito, tumatawa ka.”

“Sorry na nga,” Eomer said, clapping a hand on his mouth, though his shoulders were still shaking. 

“Ayun nga kasi…” Red said, as if he really had taken off from a previous discussion. “It just clicked, you know, while we were line-throwing, that I really like you… I’ve liked you a lot for some time and I just needed to let you know now kasi narealize ko na.”

Eomer looked at him, unsure what words were proper for this situation, with him not having been in one all his life. Red could read him like a book, it seemed, and saved him the trouble of thinking – by shocking him again.

“Pwede na ba akong mamanhikan?” Red said, earning him a not-so-gentle punch on his shoulder.

“What the –?” Eomer was incredulous.

“Grabe yung impact ng matamis mong oo, bie.”

“Bie? Agad?” Eomer gave up. Red was so persistent and too corny, qualities he hadn’t even thought he would like in a guy he would date. He was also very handsome and determined, and those didn’t sound like bad characteristics in someone he would be romantically involved with either.

“Fine…” he said. “We can date.”

“Walang bawian ha?” Red gave him a wary look, then shifted to the sweetest smile that Eomer had seen him wear. “Thank you, baby.”

“Baby? Grabe ka. Nag-time space warp ka sa bilis mo.”

“Eh mahirap na. Mamaya maunahan pa ‘ko,” Red said, sitting down beside Eomer, the fingers of their hands now laced together.

Eomer looked at their hands and he felt like he was floating. How did this even happen? He was still confused how they ended up where they were now. He didn’t even like Red that way. Heck, he had often thought the guy was an asshat for dating several of the girl trainees consecutively in the duration of their stay in the company. So how in hell did he end up agreeing to date Red?

“Tahimik ka,” Red said, taking Eomer’s mind back to now. “Regretting saying yes?” he joked but his tone was somber. 

Eomer looked at him and saw something in his eyes – no not sadness. He was happy, but not totally. He was looking for…

“What are you looking for?” Eomer asked, not noticing that he had said the question aloud. Red’s hand on his face had him gasping in surprise, the gesture catching him offguard. 

“Who…” Red supplied. 

“What?”

“Who was I looking for, you meant to ask…” 

Eomer blinked at this. “Who...”

“You,” Red said simply. He sighed and went on. “Kaya siguro ako papalit-palit ng girlfriend kasi ‘di naman sila ikaw.”

“Eh ano ba ‘ko?”

“You take care of everyone, Eomer. Minsan nga ‘di na nila napapansin eh, but I do.” Red smiled at Eomer’s surprise. “See? ‘Di mo alam, pero you mother everyone, especially Cy. Pag may nalimutan kaming gamit, ikaw ang naghahanap or automatic nasa ‘yo na. Pag kakain na, ikaw ang nagdidistribute ng food. Pag lalabas tayong lahat, ikaw rin nagche-check sa sasakyan kung kumpleto na tayo bago umuwi. You do so much pero hindi para sa sarili mo.”

Eomer thought about what Red said and realized he was right. He just naturally did all that expecting nothing in return but the appreciation from the last person he’d expected this to come from warmed his heart. It felt good that someone saw, that someone cared that he cared.

“And so you want me to take care of you exclusively, ganu’n?” Eomer joked but saw Red nodding. “So personal assistant pala ang hanap mo?” he asked, making Red laugh.

“Au contraire,” Red replied kissing Eomer’s knuckles, “I want to take care of you.” 

“Classic case ka, Red,” Eomer narrowed his eyes at the other man, but deep inside he was feeling butterflies in his stomach. 

“Ng ano?”

“Ng bolero at palikero,” Eomer said. “I’m sure ganyan din sinabi mo sa mga ex mo eh.” 

Red threw an eye at him and pulled him up by both hands to stand. “Tara.”

“Saan tayo pupunta?” Eomer asked, confused. 

“Tanungin mo si Aubrey kung sinabi ko yun sa kanya bago kami naging kami.” 

“Huy, sira ka!” Eomer exclaimed, slapping Red’s arm and then pulling his hand away as the taller man laughed. 

“Ayaw mo kasing maniwala eh.” Red smiled, taking Eomer by the hand again. He was serious when he spoke. “’Di ako nagpa-promise na hindi ka masasaktan kasi medyo magulo ang mga past relationships ko, hihingin ko lang na magtiwala ka sa ‘kin.” 

“We’re just co-trainees. How can we even be in a relationship?” Eomer felt his nerves coming back. Yes, he was hesitating. Something like this was unprecedented. 

Red once again read him all too well. “’Di rin naman alam ng Wright Brothers kung makakalipad yung first airplane nila pero they tried and took the risk kaya nalaman nilang it works.”

Eomer smiled at the reference. “In fairness sa Wright Brothers mo ah…”

Red pouted a bit. “Grabe ka sa ‘kin. Kala mo gwapo lang ako? Nag-aaral naman ako.”

Eomer chuckled. “Hindi mo naman ako masisisi eh.”

“Ay, grabe sya talaga. Ouch!” 

Eomer had to admit, Red was an effective stress-reliever. Watching him fake-cry then laugh made his day in more ways than one, an unexpected facet of the man that he was graced with today. Maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad thing to actually know Red better and be in a relationship with him. 

Eomer reached over and took Red’s hand. “Joke lang ‘yun,” he said, the corners of his lips lifting in a smile. “Pero hindi joke ‘yung sinabi ko, that we can date.”

Red surprised him again as the man pulled him into a tight hug, and Eomer found being embraced like this was something he could get used to – something he didn’t know that he needed.

“Thank you for giving me a chance, Eomer.” 

Eomer lifted his face slightly, meeting Red’s gaze as the taller man looked down. “Thank you for taking a risk with me.” 

“Thank you naman at tapos na kayo magligawan, maglandian at magsagutan.” Singto’s voice was flat as he spoke but conveyed his extreme annoyance nonetheless. “Pwede na tayo mag-practice uli? Andito na silang lahat.”

He and Red looked about them and Eomer had to hide his face against Red’s chest as their eyes met with several other trainees’ amused looks. 

Red, with his usual self-assurance, just waved at their impromptu audience and smiled as he pointed at Eomer. “Guys, jowa ko,” he said, proud as if he had won the Oscars. 

Some of the other boys laughed, while the others just shook their heads, but all of them were smiling in disbelief and amusement at his antics. 

“Cuidado ka d’yan kay Red,” Vhynn told Eomer, smirking. “Pero pag umiiyak ka na, andito lang ako.”

Red looked affronted but didn’t say anything to that. Eomer felt a little uneasy, but having already committed to the concept of the two of them dating, he chose to push his childhood friend’s caution to the farthest corner of his mind. 

“Thanks, Vhynn,” he replied instead, giving Red a reassuring smile, which the other returned, along with a kiss on Eomer’s forehead.

Singto gave the two of them a meaningful look that lasted for a few seconds that finally had Red asking, “What?”

“Maghahanda na ako ng isusuot sa kasal n’yo.”

“And here I thought advance na mag-isip si Red.” Eomer said and laughed a little at Singto’s smirk.

Their trainer entered the studio soon afterward, as if he hadn’t heard anything that just happened – or so Eomer had thought, until he and Red were called to their manager’s office for a thorough dressing down of what their being together could mean to their careers.

Red had done all the talking. In his steadfastness about his affection for Eomer, the younger man ticked another box in his list of why this was turning out to be a good idea. Red was dedicated to him, loyal, almost. And that gave Eomer hope. Hope that they will truly fall in love and stay together for a very long time.

///

Eomer hummed, savoring the nibbling at his nape. Red’s hard-on was pressing against his ass, which was still a little sore from hard use last night, but he was not one to complain if his husband would want a morning repeat.

He turned to face Red and kissed him deeply, throwing his arms and legs about the other’s willing body. He moaned as Red’s lips travelled to his neck.

“Tinatamad ako magluto,” Eomer said, craning his neck to allow his husband better access. “Kung sino’ng unang na-inlove sa ‘tin, s’ya gagawa ng breakfast. Call?”

“Hmmm? Okay lang,” Red murmured, lips traversing down to Eomer’s clavicle. “Pero ititigil ko na ‘to.”

“Fine.” Eomer laughed at that, slapping his husband’s ass as he sat up. “Ano’ng gusto mong kainin?”

Red looked contemplative as he snaked his arms around Eomer’s waist from behind. 

“Ikaw.” He planted a kiss below his earlobe and licked into his ear making Eomer squirm. “Mamaya na tayo kumain, mahal. Kainan muna tayo,” he said naughtily, kissing along his spouse’s shoulder to his jaw. “Ako na’ng bahala sa lunch, okay?”

“Okay,” Eomer smiled. “How could I refuse?” He replied and squeaked as Red pulled him back under the covers and began his frantic assault on Eomer’s oversized shirt and pyjamas.

Needless to say, lunch was served late, too.

///

A/n: Yun lang pala, pinatagal pa. 😅


End file.
